kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gamefreak75/Archive 1
Welcome! Welcome to the Kirby Wiki! It's a Wikia wiki dedicated to writing real articles on the HAL Laboratory/Nintendo character, Kirby. We're glad to have you as a member. If you have any questions, just ask an experienced member. The following pages contain guidance and information about reading, authoring, and participating in the community. If you are new to wikis, be sure to visit ask someone for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions on a talk page/forum/whatever other discussion place, so that readers know who to talk to, and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message to visit it. Need help on editing? ! Want to test out your editing? Click here! Categories You are welcome to browse through the following categories: *Category:Help *Our Forum Index (not really a category, but it's still a good idea to check out this place!) *Our Community Portal (not really a category, but it's still a good idea to check out this place!) External Resources *MediaWiki User's Guide Also, if you need help, we recommend that you contact an administrator. By the way, thanks for your contribution to the User:Gamefreak75 page. We hope this information is helpful, and that you'll have a good experience contributing to our knowledge-base and our community. --Wikia (talk• ) Okay Thanks.--Gamefreak75 :Um... I hate to burst your bubble, but the user "Wikia" is a bot-like user that doesn't exist in the real world...-- 21:13, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I know that...-- 21:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome! I see that you've been uploading a lot of screenshots from the anime. I like the idea of having multible pictures on the monster's pages (Octacon, Slice n' Splice, etc.) so keep uploading those pics! Oh, and nice to meet you, I'm one of the admin here, so let me know if you have any questions or concerns. And are you a member of any other Wiki? EmptyStar 22:43, 26 July 2009 (UTC) You're welcome, I'll keep uploading pics.-- 22:44, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget to add punctuation in the gallery pics! Oh, and where are you finding your pics? EmptyStar 00:10, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I just watch Kirby Episodes and using my computer I copy the page and edit it using paint.-- 00:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, that's a good idea, I wish our other users thought of that, haha. But where are you finding the episodes? EmptyStar 00:15, 27 July 2009 (UTC) On the 4kidsTv website...Is it illegal?-- 00:16, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, no, haha. It's not that. I was just concerened because that website doesn't have all the episodes. Last time I checked it only had 60 or so. EmptyStar 00:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) It has 169 episodes now. I'll take care of the anime articles and I might even do some of the episode summaries. Why does everyone neglect the show? It was pretty good in my opinion.-- 00:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :It's an awful show in my opinion, but since this is a Kirby Wiki, I think it would still be important to do articles related to the show.-- 00:27, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Um.. unfortunatly, there really arne't 169 episodes listed, there's 69. What they listed as episode 101 is really just episode 1, and so on. There are 100 episodes, and they're missing 30 of them. =/ EmptyStar 01:04, 27 July 2009 (UTC) That's what I meant. There were only 100 episodes. I should check and think about what I write.-- 01:05, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :lol, don't worry. I think the matter at hand is that we should find a place where they have ALL the episodes. They don't have them on youtube anymore, and they aren't on Hulu. Any ideas? EmptyStar 01:09, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Mm, not really, but when I'm done with the 69th, then I'll start looking. 4KidsTV is lazu!>:(-- 01:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm... No idea. Ask Kirbyfan or Blue Ninjakoopa, they're good with that kind of stuff. EmptyStar 02:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, the Broom King pic is offical art from the anime. Believe it or not, even the anime has offical artwork, haha. Oh, and I have one more task for you in Scare tactics pt 1, Kirby's wearing a pumpkin on his head. I have reason to beleive its an homage to Mr. P. Umpkin. I want you to get a screenshot of it. It comes rigth after Dedede pummels Escargoon with his hammer, and is about 3/4 through the episode. Thanks, it would be great if you could get this pic! EmptyStar 23:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I have one more request (apperently this episode was full of cameos, haha). In part 2, (a little more than halfway through), Dedede and Escargoon are running around and go into the basement which is full of statues of Nightmare and other things (its the room they're in before the purple-tinted room with the skeletons). One of the statues on the floor is covered in cobwebs and looks just like a statue of Togezo. I'd like a pic of that. Thanks! ::Actually, I just realized it has claws and hands, so maybe its just a coincidnce. Forget about this request, haha. EmptyStar 00:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) lol, don't think what you've what been doing has gone unnoticed. The Admins here always keep their eyes open and watching for potential canadates. I'm pretty sure I could give you privileges but I want to check with Blue first. I don't want to get him mad or anything, haha. So I'll bring it up with him. While I do, try building up your case, try to get up to 500 edits. And great job being so active, keep up the good work! EmptyStar 02:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Bravo! You're the most active newbie I've ever seen on this wiki. (By the way, when I said, "newbie", I meant that you're new to this wiki, and I think I didn't call you a "noob", because I think that it has a different meaning and is insulting.)-- 20:20, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you.-- 22:45, 28 July 2009 (UTC) You are welcome!-- 00:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Ur Doin Pretty Well, Keep it up and I may just premote you. You better Okay, thanks.-- 01:39, 1 August 2009 (UTC) lol so i herd u want adminship http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 10:05, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :so i herd u liek banhammz Yes I NEED to become admin and what is Banhams?-- :Banhammers - A fictional weapon used for banning n00bs I LOVE banhammers! Let's go ban some n00bs.-- :How do I know you're admin material? I know quick practice Banham swings on LoZ:TP! Trust me, I'm admin material. I'll banham n00bs so hard, that they'll cry...-- :lol http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:56, 1 August 2009 (UTC) So...I'm waiting...>_>-- :The correct answer is request. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 00:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm, so I go to adminship request center? I was just reading the regulations right now.-- :I didn't request... oh, well. GO REQUEST MAGGOT! You can make 'em cry? Ha, I've killed a n00b. That's only when I use my banhammer made of feathers, wait until you see me use my banhammer of solid titanum! And you will plus me for my request right?...-- w8wut http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know, but since many people have joined while I was here, I might as try out for admin. Those who oppose are jealous trolls!-- :My Banhamms are made of Solid Indistructable Kryptonite! Wut! My Banhamms can kill Superman! My Banhammers are made of all the hatred and evil of everyone living and dead. They will kill everyone and I mean EVERYONE!-- :My Banhamms are made of the remains of the Devil's Soul and the Fire he breathes! It's even got a hint of evil [http://tfwiki.net/w2/images2/5/5f/ROTF_Devastator_promo.jpg and giant ROBOTS!!!] AHH! SPAM! Mine is made out of God's love and kindness and will banish all followers of the devil! DIE! *Hits Chrys with the banhammer*-- :But you forgot one little detail! Chuck Noriss' spit is in mine which can deflect anything and destroy anything! *Blasts Game into a pile of Sludge* And if that isn't enough it was also in the possesion of Thor temporarily and has lightning powa! *Strikes Game with lightning* You MUST DIE! *Reflects da lightning powa with the Franklin Badge* Mines has the blood and sweat of Chuck Norris in it along with Zeus' almighty thunder!-- ? Are you actully leaving pikipedia R to the P to the Wyb 01:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC)don't do it man :That wasn't Game that was the buying figurines guy. I would never leave the Pikipedia, I jhust may become inactive for a week (becauuse school's starting on the 18th for me)! *Kneels on the ground with hands stretched high in the air* *Darth Vader's voice* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-- OK just wondering. and school starts on the 28 for me.R to the P to the Wyb i got it ill hide in my closet for the school year It depends on what grade you're going to...I'm going to 10th! D:-- your way older then me im still a pre-teen (11)R to the P to the Wyb Good luck in 5th/6th or whatever grade you're going to.-- 6th and ditto'R to the' P to the Wyb :As irrevelant as it is, I'm bored so, 8th... woo... Great job! You did great! Now, don't take it personally, but this might be a stupid question. You didn't copy and paste it, did you? I'm not suggesting anything, but I need to check with these things from now on. I mean, we've had instances in the past, and we have to take a lot of precations now. Sorry. EmptyStar 06:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hehe Where'd you get an idea like that...*starts acting nervous and starts to sweat* JK. What do you mean? Are there sites that post summaries like that. If you check the history though, you see I did it little by little.-- :I'm not acusing you of anything, I knew you didn't copy, I just had to make sure. And yes, KRR has summaries I think. Alot of them there are still mad at us becuase one of our users stole a lot of there stuff a while ago. EmptyStar 06:50, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- I don't get it... Lol, is EmptyStar upset with me? What did I do? :o http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 06:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Is he ignoring you?-- ::That's alright. Thanks for the heads up. =) EmptyStar 05:35, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Game Freak! I think this is a pretty cool site... well aside from the real KirbyFan pissing me off but that's okay. I have the ability to forgive people easily but that's not to say I'll forget about what they did to piss me off... in other words I pretty much have anger management issues... so that's a bit of a problem for me... 23:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC) That's okay, I kind of have angerment issues myselfXD-- :You think that's getting pissed off? Stupid #@$*ing Speculating n00bs... bored :Ditto -.- :What? Bored. School.T_T -- :Sucker... ::I start 7th on 9/1. :::8th, too soon... ::::Still bored. *pulls out a shotgun* :::::Bored as Hell ::::::(Shoots a target) :::::::Aha! *Matrix Dodge* ::::::::(pulls out a huge cannon loaded with cannonballs and shoots down the scenery) :::::::::Ow ::::::::::*shoots both of you*-- :::::::::::Oh shi- ::::::::::::WTF! *Boom* Die. *Shoots himself* Gamefreak killed himself becuase of boredom!-- :::::::::::::Me too. OK I'm back! Who's fighting?! :*Rises from the dead* We're just bored! *Kills himself again*-- ::Hmm how about a quick user v. user battle? K *throws a bomb at Umbreon/Timson whatever you want me to call you*-- :Whatever you want to call me. Now I'm going to go hard on you, and demonstrate the powers I have earned through three years' worth of hard work! *does the Matrix* *calls for help*-- :Too late. FINISH HIM! *screen goes black, throws a spear into your chest, and uses it as a lightning rod while I disappear, and you get zapped to a pulp* FATALITY *Fawful appears and takes the pulp and puts it in a vacuum* This is a Mario and Luigi:nSuperstar Saga Referece for your info.-- :I know who Fawful is, you don't have to stress it. Now it's time for me to fight Fawful! (focuses my Hidden Power on Fawful causing him to burn) Now give me the One-Strike badge or I won't use that fire extinguisher. Too late fool! *slithers into Galacta Knight's body*-- :Hehehe... you think that's good enough, fool? SOUL BLAST!!!!! Soul Blast is a move that does 99999 damage if timed correctly and if aimed at a user that is cowardly and relies solely on others to fight. I was hoping not to use this since the Fallenangel407 user fight. *Brings out the Black Hole Generator and protects it with a soul shield*-- :I really did not want to use the Soul Blast but you leave me no choice, it is my strongest attack and will require all my inertia and strength and will not recover in 3 hours.. It does more and more damage the more the desperate opponents struggle and shatters all shields considering all my power is in focus and the timed hit is right. It can do up to 333333 damage at this rate. Stop struggling, you're just making it worse. Actually, I'm just testing this attack to see how it works xD If you'd like, I could teach it to you but that requires a truce for when other users are around. Okay, and you could use my BHG. It will suck up all attacks except for soul-related moves.-- Tutoring OK, soul moves are the hardest moves to perform and they CAN be countered with a few things, such as... (only Gamefreak75 read this) k, now I take this TM... HOLY CRAP! It's used! But by who... *Mario and Luigi Partners in Time danger music plays* *sees Fawful fly away* P.S. I'm going to play Metroid Trio right now so be back in about an hour.-- Sure, and I'm going to keep the statistics for all multiple-user battles on my profile. Including yours. Oh and BTW, I have your profile and Rpwyb's profile up on my page. It's based on what I've seen from the Fallen Angel battle, so correct me if you have any other moves or fatalities you want to use during multiple user fights. :Battle Time? ::Whaddya mean? It's not battle time. And it if was, I'd pwn you all. xP :::LIES! PIES!R to the P to the Wyb :NOMNOM that had oil inside!throws match at crys!R to the P to the Wyb :NOMNOM ::Bwahaha, Hammer, additional Powers: f*** you, I don't think my hammers ever done that. Anywas SSA updated, finally... Okay, thanks, I voted already. It felt nice to swing my banhammer at a n00b.-- :XD little late and XD IP code spammed up my page I'll only be on until 9:15/30, and I just realized that this f*cking noob spammed up my page. Thanks for reverting the edits. *gives you TM that contains Hyper Beam* Wait... Alan and Kenneth? This noob knows about my personal life. Main Suspect list: Anyone in my algebra 1 class that saw my information about editing Kirby Wiki. Blocked him for a month, want me to ban him longer? *Gives Umb a gun* You may need this.-- Ban him for 2 months pl0x. I don't want him/her to cause any more trouble, and tomorrow, they're in for a surprise... "DID YOU EDIT MY PROFILE ON THE KIRBY WIKI?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Coming right up.-- Kthx. O yea.. and if you're watching right now, PERSON (*coughcough*nathanmok*coughcough*), I just want you to know that you have no life. Hmm... haven't used another arena. Can you make another one using the layout of the previous ones, and put (Open) on which arena you edited on my page? Thx. S basically like the Basic Arena except try to get as mmuch as the description of the title as I can.-- Liek the Hyper Zone/Masked Dedede arena, make one edit my page saying that the one you created is open. You still here? g2g in 4 mins Sorry, ws playing Prime, but I'll do one.-- If more n00bs come in to my page and put shit on my page, ban 'em, because I g2g. And tomorrow you'll expect I yelled at them, and that I won't be on the computer. D= See ya Saturday then.-- :Wow, a school jackass uses your wikia, to make fun of you... You have a Tommy! ::I still don't know who the real culprit is, although I know it is someone who hates me deeply, and is in my Algebra 1 class, because that is the only class that I gave out my username on this wikia. They probably googled this wikia, came to my page, neglected to create a user (because I would find out), and edited it. Grr. :::Bastards Is anyone on this wikia? I am playing Prime 2, sorry. I am also surprised that your mom let you on the computer.-- Yes, but I need to go at 9:00 since school starts at 8:30 and I need 11 hours of sleep since I'm a kid. Sorry, but I'll talk to you tomorrow.-- k So.. what happpened while i was *gone* for a week?R to the P to the Wyb Ya got grounded! (Saw it on Mewfan128's page). Nothing happened much, there's just a new Superstar arena and a new poll.-- ok?R to the P to the Wyb good news! I'm able to get on the internet today, tomorrow, Sunday, and Monday. BTW 7th grade is coming up well, with Alan/Kenneth (my friends) on the same team as I am... but I still can't find out who vandalized my page. That's good and what team?-- would you even know what team even if he told you?R to the P to the Wyb I was thinking he meant a sports team...?-- yes but you know a random states 7th grade team?R to the P to the Wyb ...No...?P.S. Do you wanna brawl tomorrow?-- sure but i have to go out about 3-4 and i wont be back for a while after'R to the' P to the Wyb I'll leave a comment on your Pikmin wiki talk page when I'm hosting.-- GET WINDOWS LIVE MESSANGER PEOPLE. whats that and how do u get it?R to the P to the Wyb Regarding Hey, my apologies if I wasn't authorized to put the warning on that IP's talk page. I put it up, then wondered if I had the power to. Mcoolister It's cool. I just hate people that spam other user pages. They don't deserve a warning. If I see him again after his block is up, he'll get infinitely blocked.-- Better hope he doesn't have a changing proxy. Who'd go through the trouble to do that though? Mcoolister Exactly! Well I gotta go to school, and nice meeting you.-- :Cool beans I'm thinking of... ...starting a new wiki! I'll call it the Shy Guy Wiki! I wanted to go with my book series but I thought that that probably wouldn't get any attention at all. And for those who don't know what a Shy Guy is it's that little character that is mostly seen in the Yoshi's Island games in which is a part of Mario that wear the costumes and always wear a mask... now I've either gone crazy or I've thought of a good idea. I don't know. Tell me what you guys think. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 17:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, there won't be that many articles, probably 20 at best, so don't bother because it'll just be another MArio Wiki child that will eventually die faster than Pikfunny Wiki died.XD-- ::Well actually when I created the Shy Guy page on villains wiki I found up to 47 different ones and its not just gonna be about the real ones either. In fact I created it so that people with custom ones can edit too. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 18:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) By the way I kinda see where you're getting at too but I've already gotten one of my friends from villains wiki to edit there too. Why don't you guys try it too even though this is a Kirby wiki... :::I'll even send you the link just in case you want to try it. Here it is! http://shyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Shy_Guy_Wiki I hope that helps at all... ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 18:20, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Why pikfunnny Why? and how would you get over one page about shy guys Well Wyb this is not only about Shy Guys but is also a possible site for future Shy Guys in a Mario or Yoshi game... so in that sense I guess there would be more than Shy Guy pages but also where a particular kind originates too. I haven't quite figured it out yet but I do know that I have some pages that you guys could help me with. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 18:35, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :No, Pikfunny was born dead XD LOL, true. It needs to be adopted. BTW, Pikmin Fanon is also dying and so is EarthBound Wiki.-- Oh and if you have to shorten a 5 letter name then call me Rp hai New battle at Hyper Zone Arena. See ya there. Tell everyone. DAAAAAA Wow me and umb helped fallen and you didnt even tho he ask you'R to the' P to the Wyb. Wow what hapeened to all your shy guys? im going to finish the wiki on the weekends because i feel likke it but you have no ecuse'R to the' P to the Wyb. Sorry, playing Mario and lugi Bowser's Inside Story.-- cant blame you i want that so bad...R to the P to the Wyb. :... I WANT IT NOW!!! ::The enemeis inside freaking Bowser are hard! they cause like 20 damage each attack and the bros don't have that much HP.-- *steals game from game*'R to the' P to the Wyb. Ask your parents to take you to Wal-0Mart. I got it at Gamestop though on the day it came out. It's only $35.-- Wal-o mart. lol R to the P to the Wyb. :I'm gettin it in a few days... soon... ::I beat it today. Though the final boss only has 1500 HP it has 4 forms and all its attack cause 50+. And if you don't kill kill it in form 4 (Dark Core), you'll have to end up fighting form 1 again (Dark Bowser).-- :::O_O you beat it that quickly !!!! was it fun or to short???R to the P to the Wyb. :Though I beat it fast, it was hard. It was shorter than Superstar Saga for sure, but it was just as fun and funny. The final boss pissed me off! There are like bosses and after a cerain point in the game, you can fight 6 of 10 bosses in an arena, except that they are X Versions meaning that they are a lot tougher. From experience, when you get the game I gaurantee the Rump Command minigame will piss you off. Tell me when you get so I can help you.-- ok but it might be awile i don't even have a dsi yet. are there more enimies then it says there are on http://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_%26_Luigi:_Bowser%27s_Inside_Story#Story ohai, guys. Sorry for not being active. I'm planning to get HeartGold, not M&L. YOU DON'T LIKE MARIO!!! YOU MUST PAY. R to the P to the Wyb. I'm not saying I hate Mario. I like Mario. I don't want to get M&L because I don't want my mom to find an excuse not to buy me Heart Gold. My mom can find excuses for everything'R to the' P to the Wyb. lulz, i'm eating luch so be back in a few. :Or you could buy it yourself...? ::True, how'd you think I got it. With my on money! Umb, you're lucky your parents still buy you stuff. -_- -- :::The only reason why they do that is because I DON'T GET MY OWN F*** ALLOWANCE! ::::My parents haven't bought me stuff sence (I mena except Holiday stuff) sence I was like 6... wait, 11, and no allowance? Bwahahahahahaha!!! :::::cuz my parents are a bunch of bull****. Oh yeah, and if you see a user called "BodyWashAndWax" or a username revolving around the name "Kenneth", it's probably my friend, and give him a warm welcome (although I doubt he will ever join.) :::::::Bwahahahaha. BodyWashAndWax? Is your friend some kinda perv? Meh, if he does join, I'll say hi. ::::::::No, he got the name from this magazine that he doesn't read anymore about cars. The product does not exist. :::::::::You know what else doesn't exist... MST3K... *Hides Under Covers and Cries* Huh? :I'm mourning the loss of the greatest show ever... now I gotta go make a dragon costume... OK, I changed my siggie :I liked the old one better, but whatever floats your boat... Hey, umb i dont get any allowence ether, remember game, were both 11. we dont have jobs'R to the' P to the Wyb. :I have an allowence and will have a job when I get off my lazy ass and walk up the street ::You guys are all a bunch of bums, I work for money. *sits outside of the apartment building anf begs for money* No, but seriously I work! I've never gotten an allowance. NEVER!--